


The Silent Woods (Voltron Counselor AU)

by Fictionless, hxtsauseboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Camping, Counselor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, OC, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, past sheith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionless/pseuds/Fictionless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxtsauseboi/pseuds/hxtsauseboi
Summary: For Keith, this is a new beginning; a shot to be normal for once. New people, new places, maybe even new friends, all waiting for him at his new job as counselor at Hunter's Cape Summer Camp.





	The Silent Woods (Voltron Counselor AU)

Whenever the forest got quiet, and I mean real quiet, you could hear the lake. Not many new the sound, but those who were lucky enough to find themselves in that valley never wanted to leave. Some of them didn't. That's how this camp got started; a few settlers that couldn't part with the way the forest sang. Those people have come and gone, and the forest is left to watch the children come to the camp, and go.  
Still, the way the mountains stare down into the waterfalls, the stars reflect in the still lake, it's the kind of place you know will never stop shining. A little piece of time where the years seem to drift by like a leaf on the surface of the lake.  
It’s been years since the waters whispered into the leaves, and the glamorous wooden cabins groan with exhaustion and wear. The polished dining hall gives way to vicious rats and woodland scum. Such a place wouldn’t wish to see the children age, for such a wish is long forgotten. The beauty was tainted, when the forest watched a child who was doomed to never grow old doom the rest of their cabin to rest at the bottom of the lake. If the woods had their way, never again would the laughter ring through their dying limbs, but the singing brought them back, again and again. Year after year, one of the cabins shares this fate. They still return, again and again. 

This year is the first year of the new renovation. More cabins than ever, and a bigger camp ground than ever before. Drawing in counselors and campers from farther than ever before, including Keith Kogane. A country boy that had moved into a large studio apartment three months before. No one knows where he came from, but as soon as the opportunity came, he was gone. It wasn’t great pay, and honestly he was never good with children, but this was going to change his life. No one knew what he did, who he was, where he came from. He could make a name for himself that wasn’t drenched in infamy and bitter lament. What normal people had, love, compassion, joy, empathy, maybe it was time to try his luck with innocence.


End file.
